Tu as pris ma place
by Kierane
Summary: Une chute dans l'escalier chez son oncle, et Harry se réveille à Hogwarts. Il est semble t'il le petit ami de Draco, est à Slytherin, et tout semble chamboulé. Voila qui promet pour un Harry bien perturbé... Chapitre 3 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com (remplacez le at et le dot par les bons caractères ;))  
**Pairing :** Boaf… Un peu de tout.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient… Ce qui est bien dommage, mais bon. Seul Ryan et Loki m'appartiennent en « chair » et en os… Et je défie quiconque de les toucher sans ma permission. Néanmoins, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling, à elle seule, et je ne lui enlèverai jamais la maternité de son « bébé ».  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R selon les chapitres. PG15 pour celui-ci. // Je suis désolée je ne connais pas les nouveaux rating (Il faudra que je me mette à jour.)

**Couple : **Hétéros, Homo, Trio. [Pas de nom c'est volontaire.  
**Spoilers :** N'ayant pas lu les tomes 5&6, mais ayant lu le 7, il est possible que j'adapte certaines choses oui. Mais rien qui ne ferait d'énormes énormes spoilers.  
**Genre** : Magique (on s'en serait pas douté !) se mêlant à un univers alternatif (et vous comprendrez très rapidement pourquoi je note ça.)

**Note de l'auteur** : Et bien voici une fanfic que je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais remettre sur et finalement, avec le temps, j'ai changé d'avis. Je l'ai écrite il fut un temps sous un autre pseudo, ne m'accusez pas de vol, je suis bien l'auteur de cette fic (j'ai même tous les chapitres écrits et les idées sur mon dd, écrite sous feu le titre « Pour un Regard ».).  
Bref. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Harry Potter, j'espère ne pas être trop rouillée. Au fait, avant même qu'on me demande : Non Loki n'est pas un GS. Il est très loin d'être parfait !! (Je préfère préciser au cas où, car il a quand même un excessivement grand rôle dans cet écrit.).  
Je précise aussi (c'est la première fois que je fais une note d'auteur aussi longue, groumph, heureusement que c'est que le premier chapitre !) que j'ai utilisé certains noms anglais (comme pour Snape, car Rogue ça fait pas classe du tout), et que ça me semblait plus naturel.  
Bonne lecture.

. :: Tu as pris ma place ::.  
. :: Chapitre premier : Constatations ::.

« - Va Hedwige… Va vite porter cette lettre. »  
Un hululement triste. La chouette tendit de mauvaise grâce sa patte alors que la main tremblante d'Harry Potter, le _Survivant_ accrochait le petit mot destiné à son parrain, Sirius Black. Il resta à la fenêtre un instant, la voyant s'éloigner de lui, puis se réinstalla sur son lit miteux. Il avait connu pire, mais là, la couette sentait vraiment mauvais, comme si sa tante l'avait rangé avec la naphtaline le temps qu'il était à Hogwarts.  
« - TOI !! » rugit la voix de l'oncle Vernon. « TOI, DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT !! »  
_Et voila…_ songea Harry. _C'est reparti…_

Le jeune homme, désormais âgé de 16 ans soupira et descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier. Pourquoi, pourquoi sur toutes les familles moldues qui existaient sur terre, était-il tombé sur la pire qui existait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un paria dans sa… Enfin… Sa « famille », si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une famille…  
Dudley se tourna pour regarder son cousin. Si sa mère l'avait mis au régime, il ne maigrissait pas pour autant. Et Harry, qui avait toujours été son souffre-douleur attitré, continuait à subir ses crises de colère et ses accès de rage sans pouvoir riposter…  
« - HARRY POTTER !!!! » hurla Vernon pour la première fois, arrivant enfin à le nommer.  
Son cousin eut un sourire mauvais, fit un pas en avant.  
« - Allez ! Bouge ! Papa t'appelle !! » fit-il avant de pousser Harry sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et il lui sembla que tout le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. Il vit ses lunettes glisser de son nez, sentit le bois des escaliers cogner contre son épaule, se vit – comme s'il était au dessus de son propre corps ! – tomber, roulé en boule, essayant de protéger sa tête de la chute… De ne pas se briser la nuque…

La tante Pétunia entendit un bruit de chute et sortit de sa cuisine, les mains tenant son torchon pour se les essuyer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier après son neveu, mais elle garda la bouche ouverte, ressemblant à un poisson alors qu'elle voyait le corps d'Harry glisser et tomber d'un bruit sourd à terre.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma.  
Le noir.  
Complet.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? »  
L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était trouble, et il avait mal à la tête. Il referma, alors qu'une nausée commençait à lui monter à la gorge.  
« - Ouvre les yeux, Harry… »  
De nouveau, les beaux yeux vert brillant s'ouvrirent. Tout était si trouble… Puis lentement, les traits se firent plus distincts, et il fit un petit sourire crispé par la douleur. Ce visage lui semblait si familier, avec les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes rondes et les yeux bruns.  
« - Papa… »  
Puis il dévia le regard vers la droite. Une très jolie jeune femme était là, assise sur le lit, ses cheveux roux encadrant un visage jeune et les mêmes yeux vert brillant.  
« - Maman… »  
Le temps que l'idée prenne forme dans le cerveau encore embrumé d'Harry, Lily avait prit la main de son fils dans les siennes. Mains chaudes, douces, maternelles.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, nous sommes là. »  
Mais enfin le cerveau reprenait ses fonctions premières et le jeune homme fit un bond sur son lit.  
« - OU SUIS-JE ?! J'étais chez l'oncle Vernon !! Et vous êtes … Non ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes mort !!! »  
James et Lily Potter se regardèrent et tout deux eurent le même geste, celui de recoucher Harry dans le lit.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal que tu ais des troubles de la mémoire. La chute du balai à cette hauteur est assez inhabituelle, même pour un Attrapeur de ta trempe… »  
« - Du balai… Je ne comprends rien ! Où suis-je ?! Je suis tombé des escaliers !!! J'ai vu Dudley me bousculer et après… »  
Mme Pomfresh arriva sur ces mots et le força à boire une potion amère.  
« - Bois ça, Harry, tout ira mieux après. »  
« - Mais je ne suis pas fou quand même !! »  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal… »

A nouveau, tout fut noir. La potion de sommeil était puissante et la bonne infirmière inquiète. C'était la première fois que Harry faisait une telle scène, bien que ça ne soit pas sa première chute de balai.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il eut la bonne idée de ne pas demander pourquoi il n'était pas chez les Dursley. La potion l'avait assommé mais au moins, il n'avait plus tant mal à la tête. Seule Lily était près de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
« - Que m'est-il arrivé… ? » s'enquit Harry, voulant comprendre. Il était pourtant certain que sa mère était morte en le protégeant de Voldemort et que son père était également mort en les protégeant… Que ce passait-il alors ? Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ?  
« - Comme je te l'ai dis, tu es tombé du balai lors du match de quidditch… Une superbe partie contre les Hufflepuff, et si tu n'étais pas tombé nous sommes certains que vous auriez gagné. Ils ont de très bons joueurs aussi… Enfin bref, alors que tu étais à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, quelque chose t'a atteint – personne ne sait quoi d'ailleurs – et tu es tombé. Nous t'avons emmené à l'infirmerie pour te donner du repous'os – Lockard a encore fait une bévue en voulant bien faire – et tu t'es réveillé la première fois en hurlant que nous étions morts, qu'un certain Voldemort voulait te tuer et j'en passe… »  
Harry resta silencieux en écoutant sa mère. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps, ne voulant pas qu'elle croie qu'il ne l'écoutât pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, surtout, c'est qu'il y avait des incohérences. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-il ici alors qu'ils étaient sensés être morts ? Pourquoi sa mère parlait d'un « certain » Voldemort alors que tout le monde disait_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ ?  
Trop de mystères, trop de questions…  
« - Harry ? »  
Il leva la tête à son nom.  
« - Oui ? »  
« - Quelqu'un voudrait te voir… »  
Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche et que sa main commençait à se frotter le front, il stoppa net son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.  
Mais avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse de façon plus spécifique, une sorte de nuage blond entra et courut vers le lit, lui sautant dessus et des lèvres chaudes se collaient aux siennes.  
Il faillit hurler lorsque son cerveau enregistra qui l'embrassait de cette façon, si sensuelle et désirable. Il tenta de reculer la tête, mais la langue qui lui caressait les lèvres s'incrusta de plus belle dans sa bouche.  
Harry eut un haut le cœur et repoussa sans ménagement l'intrus.  
« - Pourquoi… ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ? Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien… »

Alors là non, c'était sûr, ça devait être un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était impossible que le si blond, le si ouvertement anti-« Sang de Bourbe » le si hautain Malfoy… l'ait embrassé comme pourrait l'embrasser une petite amie… ?  
Impossible !!! Il était un homme, c'était un homme, et à ce qu'il sache, Malfoy n'était sûrement pas homo. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir s'exhiber avec sa blondasse infecte de Slytherin…  
Il jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère, qui lui sourit.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Tout va bien aller. »  
Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre que Madame Pomfresh s'approchait de lui et leur souriait.  
« - Ton bras a bien repoussé, il est temps pour toi mon petit Harry que tu retournes auprès des tiens, et que tes parents recommencent leurs cours ! Laisse-moi juste te soigner ton front et tu seras comme neuf. Tu pourras rejoindre ta classe et ton petit ami. »  
_Mon… Mon… MON PETIT AMI ?!!!!! Mais je ne suis pas homo que je sache !!! Mais de quoi elle cause ?! Depuis quand je suis attiré par les hommes ?!_  
A vrai dire il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, car hormis la déception amoureuse qu'il avait eu avec Cho Chang et le mini flirt avec Parvati Patil, il ne courait pas spécialement après la gente féminine.  
Le regard gris-bleu de Draco le fit sursauter. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détourner le regard dès qu'il croisait celui du Slytherin. Cela le mettait trop mal à l'aise et à la simple idée qu'il puisse être son petit ami le choquait plutôt qu'autre chose.  
Draco qui lui caressait amoureusement une mèche de cheveux noirs.  
« - De toute façon, tant que tu ne remontes pas sur un balai, le quidditch perd ses galons et son importance à mes yeux. »

Entendre un compliment de la part de son pire ennemi c'était… la meilleure. C'était trop bizarre et réel pour être vrai.  
Alors que Madame Pomfresh lui soignait quelque chose d'inconnu sur le front, il entendit une voix féminine derrière eux et eut le plaisir de voir un visage bien connu.  
« - Draco ? Je te prie de ne pas trop l'étouffer. Et d'ailleurs tu es attendu. »  
Le blond détourna presque avec regret la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler, qui tapotait le sol d'un air sévère.  
« - Ho… Hermione… » murmura t'il alors que son visage se fermait. « Harry… je reviendrai un peu plus tard… Sinon Hermine (1) va me tuer. A tout à l'heure… » finit-il par soupirer avant même que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
« - Hm… Ok… » fit-il de façon très évasive.

Il était tellement perdu, qu'il allait lui falloir quelques temps pour tout assimiler et comprendre où il était. Car tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, étant donné que Draco qui sourit calmement, qui l'embrasse – irk ? – et surtout qui le complimente… Non décidément ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.  
Lily s'approcha de lui et lui tapota la main.  
« - Tu peux te lever ? »  
Un hochement de tête et Harry s'exécuta. Il attrapa sa cape pour la remettre sur ses épaules, remercia Hermione, et la suivit.  
Il ne comprenait absolument rien, et tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était qu'il était chez les Dursley, que l'oncle Vernon l'avait appelé, que Dudley l'avait bousculé…  
Et après….  
…  
Et après plus rien. Trou noir.

Hermione l'entraîna dans la grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion en verte et argent, couleur de Slytherin.  
Des gens qu'Harry connaissait de vue lui sautait dessus pour l'applaudir, l'encourager, ou bien le féliciter encore de son excellente prestation. C'était la première fois qu'il se déplaçait avec une aisance digne des plus grand, et qu'il avait été si proche d'attraper le Vif d'Or à une telle vitesse.  
La vue de Ron le fit sourire et alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour lui sauter au cou, il se fit arrêter par une main.  
Draco le regardait d'un air interloqué et sérieux à la fois.  
« - Ne va pas le voir !! Ce sale Hufflepuff ! » siffla t'il. « Je te rappelle quand même qu'il a failli te tuer ! »  
Un regard interloqué de la part d'Harry fit comprendre à Draco que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il continua de serrer le bras d'Harry.  
« - De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontes là ! Laisse-moi le voir maintenant !! »  
« - Depuis… Quand tu m'appelles… Malfoy ? Je croyais qu'avec… » murmura t'il deux ton plus bas « tout ce que nous avons partagé… Tu m'appelles Drake depuis près de deux ans, maintenant… »  
Un nouveau regard interloqué de la part d'Harry. Puis il avisa enfin les couleurs qu'arborait la cape de Draco et il cligna des yeux. Bleu et gris. Les couleurs de Ravenclaw.  
_Depuis quand fait-il parti de Ravenclaw… ?!_  
« - Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle… C'est ta tête encore ? »  
« - Non… Ca va… Merci Draco. »

Il avait laissé le prénom s'échapper tout seul de ses lèvres… Sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se passait quoi pour ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait toujours haï Malfoy et voila que maintenant, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite dès qu'il le regardait…  
Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers une table. De nouveau, son impression qui était que jamais, au grand jamais les tables des différentes maisons ne se mélangeaient, fut faussée. Toutes les tables mélangeaient allégrement les élèves et tous étaient visiblement heureux de ça.  
« - Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, Harry. Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ainsi ? A moi ? »  
« - Oui… » fit Harry d'un air absent.

Aussitôt Draco eut un sourire visiblement ravi et leva le bras pour saluer une personne plus loin. Chose que remarqua immédiatement Harry, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.  
_Il semble avoir changé totalement de personnalité. De l'homme totalement imbu de lui-même et très hautain, il semble souriant, accessible et …. Je dirai presque… gentil. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même. D'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi._  
Alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir, il lui semblait entendre la voix d'Hermione, de loin.  
_C'est terrible Harry ! Je vais tout de suite aller à la bibliothèque pour comprendre ce que tu as ! Et il faut aussi envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Et surtout surtout n'hésite pas à me tenir au courant !!_  
Oui, certainement qu'Hermione, _son_ Hermione lui dirait ça… Et Ron… Son ami… Comment réagirait-il ? Que dirait-il ?  
_Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? Peut être que Tu-Sais-Qui set en train d'intenter une mauvaise action ! C'est pour ça sans doute que tu fais cette tête ?_  
Oui mais voila, sa cicatrice… Où était-elle ? Cette singulière cicatrice qui l'avait fait nommé – bien malgré lui – _le Survivant._  
« - Dra… Draco ? »  
« - Oui chéri ? »  
« - Est-ce que j'ai une cicatrice sur le front ? »  
Un regard bleu gris surpris.  
« - Pourquoi veux-tu avoir une cicatrice ? Ton front a toujours été vierge de cicatrices. »

Harry blanchit.  
_Je suis certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Je suis certain de ne rien avoir inventé. Ces quinze années de douleur, la mort de mes parents, toutes ces souffrances. Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve… Ou un cauchemar ?_  
_Non, impossible._  
« - Je peux te poser une nouvelle question ? » reprit Harry avant de reposer sa main sur la table.  
« - Bien entendu. »  
« - Il semblerai que après ma chute, j'ai du perdre quelques souvenirs… Tu peux me renseigner sur les quelques professeurs qu'il y a ici ? »  
« - Voyons… Contre les Forces du Mal c'est le professeur Riddle, pour la Métamorphose c'est le professeur Dumbledore. Pour L'Emprise du temps, c'est le professeur Potter – ta mère -… »  
« - Merci… »

Soit c'était une farce de très mauvais goût, à cause de la mort de ses parents, ou alors il rêvait et c'était un rêve très agréable. Au moins, avec le miroir du Riséd, il avait su ce que son cœur désirait. Et ses rêves devaient sans doute lui apporter tout cela.  
« - Et… Mon père… ? »  
« - Il est professeur d'arithmomancie (2). Et ton parrain, le professeur Lupin, est le professeur de Divination. »  
_L… Lupin est mon parrain et il est dans la divination… Je ne suis vraiment pas au bout de mes surprises._  
Draco se leva soudain et le quitta. Harry s'éloigna un peu, histoire d'être plus tranquille. Des friandises étaient déposées sur les tables pour les élèves, et il réalisa soudain quelles étaient les couleurs qu'il portait. De l'argent et du vert…  
Slytherin.  
Il fit une grimace de dégoût et leva la tête lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer près de lui. Le regard gris perle qui se posa alors – celui de Lucius Malfoy – le mit rapidement mal à l'aise et il s'éloigna à nouveau, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Seulement la précipitation semblait aller de mise avec les problèmes et la ceinture – douée de vie ? – semblait se renouer dès qu'il commençait à l'ouvrir. Il grogna et finit par quasiment l'arracher.

Une fois ressorti, il réfléchit calmement aux derniers évènements. Mais le souvenir le plus cuisant était bien celui du baiser que lui avait donné Draco…  
Pourquoi, pourquoi y pensait-il ? Il était bien certain pourtant d'être sûr de son orientation sexuelle ! Il n'aurait jamais été attiré par Cho Chang, sinon ! Puis de toute façon avec les soucis et Voldemort, il lui avait été difficile d'avoir réellement une vie privée.  
Relevant la tête tout en se lavant les mains, il eut comme un choc devant le miroir. Qui était cet inconnu devant lui ?  
Etait-ce vraiment lui ?  
Oui.  
Ces mêmes yeux verts, bien qu'il ait des lentilles.  
Ces mêmes cheveux noir, comme son père, bien qu'ils soient quasiment à sa taille.  
Et ce drôle de collier ras de cou ?! Il ne l'avait pourtant pas senti… Encore un peu, pensa t'il, et il y aurait une petite médaille gravée avec « A Malfoy pour la vie » !!  
Il grimaça à cette idée. Non ça par contre, jamais.

En sortant des toilettes, il se permit de jeter un regard aux lieux. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours aussi anciens, mais sécurisants. Hogwarts restait Hogwarts.  
Alors qu'il marchait près d'un mur orné de gargouilles qui tenait des flammes, il entendit son nom.  
« - Harry ! »  
Le sorcier se tourna vers la voix et eut un mouvement de recul. Ah non, pitié, pas Colin Crivey, il ne manquait que lui. Toujours aussi collant, et toujours aussi …avec son appareil photo moldu autour du cou.  
« - Tu n'oublie pas qu'on a rendez-vous dans la salle photo à 17h cet après-midi ? »  
« - Non non… j'ai pas oublié… »  
Instant de silence.  
« - Salle… P… Photo ?! »  
« - Oui, tu as encore une séance de nus à faire et normalement si je ne me trompe pas… »  
Le blond prit un petit emploi du temps de poche, le regarda rapidement, puis sourit.  
« - Ce sont les photos individuelles. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le velours noir et le velours vert foncé.  
« - Non… Pourquoi ? »  
« - Parce que c'est pour te coucher dessus, Harry.  
« - QUOI ?! »  
Colin éclata de rire.  
« - Normalement, les photos de nu, oui, c'est entièrement nu !! Et comme on a deux séances l'une dernière l'autre, la seconde séance, c'est toi et Draco dans des poses assez sexy. Une commande spéciale. Et puis… Harry, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis, mais comme à chaque fois tu as un peu tendance à oublier, entre deux pellicules, ça serait sympa pour moi que tu ailles mettre un tout petit peu de poudre ici et là, surtout sur les fesses. Je sais que lorsque vous vous collez l'un à l'autre vous avez chaud et vous transpirez, mais quand ça brille, ce n'est pas terrible pour la photo… »  
« - Mais …! »  
« - Tu as signé, je te rappelle, tu n'as pas le choix… »  
Une grimace.  
« - De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. » fit calmement Colin. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça… »  
« - C… Comment ça ? »  
« - Tu ne te rappelles pas ? La troisième fois qu'on devait faire des photos, Draco a été obligé de te xxx et encore xxx (3) afin que tu acceptes ! »

Le rouge aux joues, Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.  
« - J'ai compris j'ai compris ! Je serai là ! N'en dit pas plus !!! »  
« - Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, Harry, tu sais… Surtout quand tu prends cette expression d'extase que tu as quand Draco te lèche… »  
« - COLIN ! » coupa Harry, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
« - … le cou. » termina le jeune photographe.  
Cette fois, terriblement mal à l'aise, Harry lui ferma la bouche de sa main et le regarda d'un air suppliant.  
« - N'en dis pas plus, je t'en prie !!!! »  
Alors que Crivey allait répondre, ils croisèrent Draco, l'air renfrogné. Air qui se renfrogna d'autant plus quand il vit l'expression paniquée de Harry.  
« - Qui a-t-il ? »  
« - Rien de particulier. » sourit Colin. « Il te manquait, tu avais envie de venir le chercher ? »  
« - On peut dire ça. » fit Draco en jouant avec le piercing qu'il avait sur la langue mais qu'il prenait soin de dissimuler devant les professeurs, et même devant son père. « Après tout, maintenant que les Slytherin ont gagné, on a du temps. Puis j'avais envie de coincer notre star nationale… »  
Avant même que Harry ne réagisse, Draco l'avait coincé contre le mur et lui caressait insidieusement les flancs. Des mains douces et chaudes qui firent réagir – sans qu'il le veuille – Harry ; il essaya de repousser Draco, sans réellement de succès. Il le repoussa plus fermement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou et commencer un beau suçon et qu'une main mal intentionnée essayait d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair.  
Il finit par le repousser totalement lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Draco retira sa main, Harry referma maladroitement sa baguette et Colin se serrait contre le mur.  
Les deux blonds s'entre-regardèrent et le brun essaya de reprendre sa respiration, chose difficile lorsqu'on vient de sentir une main douce où on aurait jamais voulu aimé qu'elle soit et qu'on n'est même plus très sûr de son orientation sexuelle !!  
_Non. Je n'ai pas aimé !!_ hurlait son cerveau, alors que ses hormones lui disaient le contraire.

Une tête approcha, renfrognée, et une voix que Harry connaissait bien s'éleva soudainement.  
« - Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous là ? »  
« - J'étais à la recherche de Monsieur Potter… m'sieur Black… »  
Harry se raidit en voyant le visage balafré de Sirius. Un visage qui n'était pas aimable, taillé à coups de serpe, loin du Sirius qu'il connaissait. Des vêtements noirs, entièrement noirs, boutonnés jusqu'au cou, un peu comme Snape a…  
« - Retournez avec votre classe, Monsieur Malfoy. Avant que je ne retire des points à Ravenclaw… »  
Etre amoureux était une chose, devenir un paria parce qu'on perdait des points pour sa maison en était une autre. Draco fila comme une flèche. Colin de son côté était déjà parti et Harry, blanc comme un linge, essayait de reprendre sa respiration.  
Il ne comprenait strictement rien.  
Il devait rêver, sûrement.  
_Un rêve désiré… Même si la compagnie de Malfoy est quelque peu… Enfin absolument pas prévue au programme, mais vraiment pas…_  
Ou peut être était-ce le contraire, que cette vie qui l'avait tant fait souffrir n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que Voldemort ait tué ses parents.  
Tout ceci ne serait qu'un rêve.

Il baissa la tête, sortit de l'ombre où il était avant de buter contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, étant donné que le quelque chose dégageait de la chaleur corporelle. Mais plutôt un air glacière quand on voyait le visage fermé.  
« - Monsieur… Potter… »  
Une voix un peu méprisante.  
« - S… Sirius ? »  
« - C'est Monsieur Black. Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous faisiez tous les deux, dans un coin sombre ? »  
« - Euh… »  
« - Excellente élocution, monsieur Potter. Je retire 50 points à Slytherin et 35 à Ravenclaw. Maintenant dégagez le passage et rejoignez vos compagnons. Ils vont être ravis de voir leurs points si précieusement grappillés dépensés à tord et à travers par vos soins. »  
« - Mais Professeur… »  
« - 60 points. »

Harry préféra se taire. A première vue, _ce_ Sirius Black semblait aussi chatouilleux que Snape. Si ce n'était pire. Quoique non. C'était pire.  
Il se dépêcha de retrouver la salle à manger où il s'installa discrètement. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Alors que Snape levait son verre et remerciait les participants, l'immense salle était à nouveau remplie du brouhaha habituel des élèves.  
Draco, de son côté, remarqua son petit ami et lui fit un geste discret de la main, alors que Snape élevait la voix pour féliciter les vainqueurs.  
Mais Harry n'écoutait – ni ne voyait – Draco.  
Il lui semblait rêver.  
Etait-ce réellement Snape qu'il voyait là, cet homme aux cheveux courts, propres, une voix très douce, des vêtements à l'air confortable et un nez légèrement en trompette ? (4)  
Etait-ce bien Snape qui félicitait toutes les classes réunies ?  
Non. Décidément, ça devait bel et bien être un rêve, il n'en était pas autrement.  
Il se ratatina sur sa chaise, posa sa tête sur ses bras, poussa un soupir. Tout le monde autour de lui le félicitait, lui donnait des « Super, Potter ! T'es le meilleur !! », mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il n'en avait que faire de leurs applaudissements. En réalité, la seule chose qu'il avait dans la tête à cet instant précis le gênait au plus haut point.  
« - Harry… »  
Une voix féminine.  
Poussant un gémissement intérieur, il leva la tête et faillit bondir. Non. Alors là ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était un cauchemar. Car il savait – bien que la personne en face de lui soit une femme – QUI était cette femme. Et il aurait voulu être le plus loin possible d'elle vu que c'était encore grâce à elle qu'il s'était retrouvé à prendre du repous'os.  
« - Je m'excuse Harry… » fit Lockart – car visiblement c'était bien lui… Ou elle… - « Pour ton bras… je me suis trompée de formule… J'ai été maladroite… »  
_Maladroite est peu dire…_ songea Harry. Mais il ne dit pas le fond de sa pensée et sans doute rassérénée par ses excuses, la blonde Professeur s'éloigna. Laissant un Potter totalement perdu, aussi bien au niveau de ses pensées qu'au niveau qu'il ne savait pas où il en était…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Le temps lui sembla court, et lorsque Colin vint le chercher, pour la « pose photo très importante », Harry se leva tel un automate et le suivit sans un mot.  
Oui, ça, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était totalement perdu. Qu'il ne savait pas où il était, et presque QUI il était. S'il rêvait ou non.  
Tout se mélangeait, tout était anormal.  
Lorsque Colin ouvrit une porte, lui demandant de rentrer, Harry sortit de ses pensées en voyant des cheveux blonds et un corps pâle vêtu de velours bleu nuit. Le tissu était mis de telle façon que de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Malfoy nu dessous. Et le mouvement que fit le blond pour regarder qui venait d'entrer confirma cette idée. Il était nu.  
« - Bonsoir… » fit doucement Draco, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Harry. Lequel détourna rapidement les yeux, gêné.  
« - Harry, tiens. » fit Colin en lui tendant une pièce de tissus, de couleur vert foncé. « Tu sais où te changer, derrière le paravent. Et détend toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous en faisons, puis je ne vais pas te manger. »  
« - Je… je sais… »  
« - Juste vous croquer ! »  
Harry déglutit, mais ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea derrière le paravent et se drapa maladroitement du tissu. Puis il rejoignit les deux blonds, vraiment mal à l'aise.  
« - Tu es toujours aussi beau, Harry… Et j'ai une chance inouïe de t'avoir… » fit doucement Draco en lui caressant la joue.  
Aucune réponse.  
« - Eloigne-toi un peu, Draco, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai en faire d'Harry seul.  
Le blond s'exécuta, laissant à Harry un peu de souffle.  
Souffle qui disparut lorsque Colin leur fit signe de se rejoindre l'un l'autre, et que Draco fit glisser légèrement le velours jusqu'à ses reins, faire mine de l'embrasser.  
Mis à part le souffle court d'Harry, on entendait juste les « clic ! » de l'appareil photo. Harry lui jeta un regard…  
Colin faisait marcher l'appareil, un sourire aux lèvres…

A suivre

(1) Non je n'ai fais aucune faute à Hermione, c'est un surnom – qu'on verra après – que Draco lui donnera très souvent.  
(2) Souvenirs défaillants. Dit-on Arithmomancie ou Arithmancie ? Je ne sais plus. Si quelqu'un a la solution je suis preneuse. Merci  
(3) la politesse empêche Colin de préciser sa pensée  
(4) Je m'excuse pour les quelques (!!) fans (ne)s de Snape à l'air dégueulasse. (Enfin le Snape du livre.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Kierane (kieranc13 at aim dot com, remplacer le at et et dot par les bons caractères )  
**Pairing :** Boaf… Un peu de tout.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient… Ce qui est bien dommage, mais bon. Seul Ryan et Loki m'appartiennent en « chair » et en os… Et je défie quiconque de les toucher sans ma permission. Néanmoins, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling, à elle seule, et je ne lui enlèverai jamais la maternité de son « bébé ».  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R selon les chapitres. PG15 pour celui-ci. // Je suis désolée je ne connais pas les nouveaux rating (Il faudra que je me mette à jour.)

**Couple : **Hétéros, Homo, Trio. [Pas de nom c'est volontaire.  
**Spoilers :** N'ayant pas lu les tomes 5&6, mais ayant lu le 7, il est possible que j'adapte certaines choses oui. Mais rien qui ne ferait d'énormes énormes spoilers.  
**Genre** : Magique (on s'en serait pas douté !) se mêlant à un univers alternatif (et vous comprendrez très rapidement pourquoi je note ça.)

**Note de l'auteur** : Et bien si je m'attendais !! Merci à toutes vos review, au +fav et j'en passe J'espère que la suite de Place ne vous décevra pas.  
**S'il vous plaît, quand vous me faite une review… Qu'elle soit anonyme ou signée, laissez-moi un mail afin que je puisse vous répondre ! merci**  
Il est possible que je mette une version 2 de ce chapitre deux : mon bêta lecteur qui est également mon mari n'a pas accès à Internet pour le moment. Donc il est possible qu'il voit des choses qui ne vont pas et que je corrigerai. J'enlèverai cette note quand ça sera fait.

. :: Tu as pris ma place ::.  
. :: Chapitre second : Prise de conscience ::.

« - Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis, Draco, mais tu es vraiment un modèle splendide. Et avec ça, tu sais rester tranquille. Le rêve pour tout photographe. »  
« - Ca tient de famille. » fit le blond d'un air crâneur. « C'est normal que je sache me tenir. »  
Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de Harry. C'était bien Draco de dire une telle chose. Poseur, grande gueule, mais… Bon il fallait reconnaître, il était classe et beau comme un dieu.  
Hep, hep, minute. Beau comme un dieu ?! Depuis quand il pouvait reconnaître qu'un homme était plus beau qu'un homme ?  
Hm… Soit il avait pris une potion réveillant ses hormones – est-ce que cela existait, déjà ? – ou bien il avait un grave souci psychique (1) pour penser à ça… Enfin. Après tout il était adolescent, et il est bien connu qu'un adolescent n'est pas sûr de son orientation sexuelle… Oui après tout ça ne pouvait être que ça, et puis voir un compagnon nu à ses côtés… Non mais non !! Cela normalement ne devrait rien lui faire, pourquoi avait-il si chaud quand il le voyait ainsi, à demi dévêtu, sensuel… La gorge rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux coulant dans son dos….  
_STOP. Il faut que je pense à autre chose._  
Et au moment où il pensait cette réflexion, le tissu de Draco tomba, comme de bien entendu, à ses pieds, montrant une paire de fesses musclées à souhait et un tribal sur l'une des fesses.  
Un peu surpris, Harry resta un instant bouche bée, regardant le tribal avant de détourner pudiquement les yeux et sentit le rouge monter aux joues.  
Non décidément, il n'y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Draco, qui avait du lire les pensées d'Harry, se tourna légèrement et joua négligemment avec son piercing, tout en le fixant dans les yeux.  
_Viens donc près de moi…_ semblait dire ce regard. _Laisse mes mains parcourir ton corps. Laisse-moi te serrer… Et enlever ce tissu de ta peau…_  
A nouveau, des idées très en dessous de la ceinture assaillirent Harry, et il déglutit. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, afin de reprendre à la fois son souffle et pouvoir fixer définitivement son regard ailleurs que sur Colin qui continuait de féliciter Draco ou sur le corps du blond, la main de Draco se tendit vers lui.  
« - Petite pause de 2 minutes ! » annonça Colin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Nous avons fait le double du travail que je pensais, et nous avons encore un peu de temps. Ca ne vous embête pas si je fais des photos de vous deux enlacés ? »  
« - Si… ! »  
« - Non. »

Regard surpris de Colin, calme de Draco, paniqué de Harry. Cette fois, le cerveau ne répondait plus. Le simple fait qu'il imagine leurs deux corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre le mettait dans tous ses états, aussi bien de gêne qu'un grand émoi intérieur.  
Précipitamment, il s'éloigna, bafouillant quelques excuses totalement incompréhensibles.  
« - Il semble distant… » fit Colin, pensif.  
Draco le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, puis claqua la langue avant de répondre.  
« - Distant ? Non. Je dirai plutôt craintif et effrayé. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait nu. »  
Colin grimaça. Ca risquait de pourrir toutes les pellicules et il avait – à juste titre – bien senti la gêne et les gestes malhabiles de Harry.  
« - Penses-tu que ça soit sa chute lors de la partie de quidditch qui soit en cause ? »  
Draco haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Qui sait… »  
Il enfila un peignoir sur son dos et alla voir Harry, qui s'était dissimulé du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière le paravent et essayait, sans grand succès, d'enfiler un pantalon qui n'était pas à sa taille.  
« - Harry. »  
Il leva les yeux vers Draco, et le blond entr'aperçut une lueur de peur dans les prunelles vertes. Effectivement, il était terrifié, mais par quoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant… Alors qu'arrivait-il à son petit ami pour qu'il soit tellement effrayé, tellement mécanique, si peu naturel dans ses gestes ?  
« - Vous êtes prêts ? » fit la voix de Colin. « Nous avons presque finis, c'est la dernière série !! »  
Harry déglutit, marcha vers Colin, serrant comme si c'était une bouée de secours le tissu autour de lui.  
« - Bon, tout le monde respire, faites l'amour appareil photo ! » fit Colin en mitraillant, une voix à la Chico. (2)  
« - A… Amour appareil photo ? Puis quoi encore ? »  
Colin arrêta net son geste, poussa un soupir et fit un grand geste.  
« - Bon fait l'amour avec Draco si tu préfères, ou n'importe qui même, mais essaye d'avoir l'air moins crispé ! Sinon je risque de vous demander de faire des heures sup' ! »  
Draco sentit Harry se crisper de plus belle. Visiblement, Harry faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'enfuir et le blond ne comprenait pas son attitude.  
De son côté, faire des heures supplémentaires dans une salle qui n'était pas spécialement chauffée, qui ressemblait plus à un donjon digne des pires scènes sorties de films sur le Moyen Age, avec un homme le serrant contre lui et qui était – soit disant – amoureux de lui ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait envie de rester seul, d'être tranquille, de faire le point, essayer de comprendre où il était et pourquoi il lui semblait que toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve ! Il essaya de se détendre au maximum, s'imagina dans les bras d'une fille – n'importe laquelle, même la plus moche – et se força à faire autre chose qu'une grimace passant pour un sourire.

Lorsque Colin, moitié agacé, moitié désespéré, indiqua à ses deux mannequins que la prise photo était terminée, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir grimper, se reposer un peu et mettre à plat toutes les données qu'il avait eu jusque là. Que ça soit le fait qu'il soit Slytherin – Le Choixpeau magique aurait-il eu raison finalement ? – que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir sans avoir envie de le tuer – il n'était pas sensé être l'ami le plus cher à son cœur ? – et surtout, que Malfoy était son petit ami.  
Et rien qu'à cette idée, il frémit. Pas que le fait d'être avec un homme qui le dérangeait. Quoique… Enfin bref, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il soit avec Malfoy qui le dérangeait !! Malfoy, celui qui était imbu de sa petite personne, qui n'hésitait pas à lancer des insanités sur tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nés de parents sorciers et qui haïssait par-dessus tous les « Sang de Bourbe » !  
Pourtant le Malfoy qu'il voyait là n'était rien de tout cela, hormis peut être un peu prétentieux. Mais lorsqu'on a un beau visage, on le sait et il est vrai qu'on a tendance à en devenir narcissique… Mais là n'était pas la question.  
Il se tourna pour aller se changer et derrière le paravent, Draco l'enlaça soudainement.  
« - Harry… J'aime ton corps… » murmura le blond à son oreille. « Je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis que nous sommes devenus à proprement parler des adolescents… Que nous avons eu nos premiers émois amoureux… »  
Harry déglutit, essayant de se défaire des bras. La panique le gagnait. Que devait-il dire, que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais vécu ça ! Comment ne pas vexer Draco en le repoussant ?  
« - Je… »  
Une main glissa sur son torse puis sur le bras, en une lente caresse.  
« - Je… Non !! S'il te plaît !! »  
Interloqué, Draco le lâcha, puis le regarda s'habiller rapidement. Harry, outre le fait qu'il semblait furieux, avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« - J'ai besoin de temps, je ne comprend rien à ce que je ressens !! Tu peux me comprendre quand même ! »  
« - A te voir aussi stressé » répondit calmement Draco « j'ai l'impression qu'on refait notre premier baiser et notre première nuit d'amour. »  
« - Non ce n'est pas ça c'est que je ne comprend absolument pas ces émotions qui me brûlent et qui me tordent le ventre ! Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens à cet instant, je ne comprends rien à cette chose inconnue, j'ai peur de ça ! Je n'ai pas peur de faire l'amour, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens ! Je coince, je ne comprends pas, mon cerveau est bloqué !! »  
Draco le regarda.  
« - Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai l'impression de voir une pucelle devant moi. Et une pucelle hystérique. »  
Le coup partit sans qu'Harry le veuille. Alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait du utiliser sa baguette pour éviter tout soucis, c'était son poing qu'il venait de lancer sur le visage de Malfoy. C'était du sang qu'il voyait couler. Et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il attrapa le reste de ses vêtements et sortit en courant de la pièce n'entendant pas son prénom que criait Draco. (3)

.::0::.0.::0::.

Ginny Weasley faisait le malheur de ses frères. Elle aimait les photos que faisait Colin, elle les achetait discrètement, et surtout, était amie avec beaucoup de filles qui hurlaient comme des folles dès qu'elles voyaient ou Harry ou Draco en photos – magiques, bien entendu – ou bien dans les couloirs, quand elles les croisaient.  
Mais pire que tout, Ginny Weasley était amoureuse secrètement de Harry Potter. Elle savait qu'il était gay, elle savait que jamais, et pour tout l'or du monde il ne la regarderait.  
Mais Ginny restait une adolescente, avec ses coups de cœur, ses premiers émois, et elle était tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Au début, ses frères avaient pris ça pour une amourette enfantine, mais avaient vite déchantés quand ils l'avait surprise en train de regarder une photo de Harry à demi nu, jouant, sur la photo, avec ses cheveux ou ses muscles. Ils avaient déchiré la photo et lui avait fait expressément comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter ça.  
Seulement voila, la jeune fille n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Après tout que risquait-elle ? Rien du tout, il était juste homosexuel. Il n'était pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie, il aimait simplement les hommes. Alors elle pouvait fantasmer autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction violente de ses frères, surtout Ron. Lui, c'était le pire, le premier à cracher des insanités et des horreurs sur Harry, comme sur Draco, à les insulter eux et ceux de leurs maisons. Dans un sens, elle était heureuse que le Choixpeau lui ait donné comme maison celle de Gryffindor. Pas qu'ils aimaient particulièrement le travail, mais ils étaient courageux et loyaux. Et d'après le Choixpeau, elle possédait ces qualités au fond de son cœur.  
Courageuse, loyale… Loyale, elle ne savait pas, mais courageuse, il fallait bien l'être, quand on était la cadette de 7 enfants. Que certains de ses frères adoraient se battre avec elle. Quand on était petite, ça peut passer, mais quand on devient femme, on s'en lasse très vite.  
Puis de quel droit ils se permettaient de choisir pour elle qui était le mieux pour elle ? Parce qu'elle était leur petite sœur ils avaient tous les droits ? Pas question.

Alors qu'elle était bien décidée à demander à Harry une dédicace sur une de ses photos préférées – chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire avant – elle eut la surprise de le rencontrer dans un couloir presque vide, seul, en train d'essuyer des larmes. Il leva la tête vers elle et fit un sourire triste.  
« - Ho Ginny… »  
Il regarda les taches de rousseur et le petit visage rond. Elle était bien semblable à ses frères, rousse, visage menu, de grands yeux bleus (4).  
« - Tu… Tu me connais ? Pourtant… Tu ne veux pas parler aux Weasley, habituellement… Après ce que t'ont fait mes frères, il y a un an… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et termina de boutonner sa chemise, puis sa robe de sorcier. Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche, puis tourna la tête vers Ginny.  
« - Je… Je crois… Que le choc du balai m'a fait perdre certains de mes souvenirs… Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire… ? »  
Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Ginny qui acquiesça. Elle semblait plus femme, plus fine que dans ses souvenirs. Peut être même un peu plus « perdue », mais visiblement bagarreuse, vu la grosse bosse qui était sur son nez. Bizarrement, il pensa immédiatement à Snape en la voyant, - bien que le « nouveau Snape » ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! – et à ce pauvre nez avait du voir.  
Ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne, mais qui lui donnait du charme. Il faisait ressortir sans qu'elle s'en doute, sa féminité.  
« - Mes frères ont tenté de te noyer dans les toilettes du second étage, il y a à peu près un an… Ils ont même essayé de t'étrangler avec tes cheveux… Tu as été sauvé par l'intervention de Mlle Lockart… Et Mr Black juste après elle. Sans eux, on t'aurait sans doute retrouvé mort et tu aurais été un fantôme de plus pour Hogwarts…  
« - Pourquoi donc ?! »  
« - Tu avais… »  
Elle s'interrompit, rougit, puis murmura :  
« - Tu avais… dragué Bill… Et comme Colin a toujours le don de prendre des photos en position gênante, que ça soit toi ou d'autres, mes frères ont voulu se venger… »  
_Mais Bill n'est pas sensé travailler à la banque de Gringotts ? Je ne comprends plus là…_  
Elle poussa un soupir.  
« - Ron et Bill sont inséparables, malgré leurs deux ans d'écart. C'est pour ça que Ron a très mal réagi en voyant la photo, et qu'il a entraîné mes autres frères à vouloir te calmer… Mais… »  
« - Mais ? Continue… »  
« - Draco a failli devenir fou furieux quand ils ont appris ce qu'ils t'avaient fait – tu étais resté deux jours près de Madame Pomfresh – et a bien failli se faire renvoyer pour cause d'utilisation de magie noire…  
_En ça aussi je le reconnais…_ songea Harry, en pensant toujours au Draco qu'il connaissait, froid et calculateur. Un Draco aux parents Mangemorts, qui n'hésiterait sûrement pas à se vendre pour satisfaire Voldemort. Mais ce Draco n'avait pas l'air de connaître Voldemort et n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir envie de vendre père et mère pour une raison quelconque.  
« - Il faut dire que vous êtes ensembles depuis un an et demi, et que Draco a eu beaucoup de mal à t'avoir… »  
« - Comment ça ? »  
Ginny hésita longuement avant de lui répondre. Elle semblait inquiète, tournait son visage en tout sens, comme si elle entendait des pas dans le couloir.  
« - Rejoins moi ce soir… Aux toilettes du troisième étage, celles des Préfets… Le mot de passe pour entrer est _Orangeraie_… Je t'expliquerai mieux… Ici les murs ont parfois des oreilles et je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuies…  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et Harry ressentit comme un léger pincement au cœur, comprenant à cet instant combien elle était belle.  
Mais…  
Plus tard. Il réfléchirait à tout ça calmement plus tard.  
« - D'accord, Ginny. »  
La jeune fille fila discrètement sans un bruit et Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Slytherin. Le souci était qu'il n'y était jamais allé, hormis une seule fois, et ne savait strictement pas comment y aller.  
Lorsqu'il trouva enfin son chemin, ce fut non pas un tableau – comme il s'y attendait – qui lui bloquait le passage mais une majestueuse gargouille. Elle semblait le regarder alors qu'il cherchait comment entrer. Bien sûr il connaissait le moyen de rentrer chez Ravenclaw – Cho lui en avait parlé une fois – mais il ne savait absolument pas comment entrer chez les Slytherin… Il ne connaissait que les mots de passe – souvent idiot – pour la Grosse Dame des Gryffindor.  
Allait-il bêtement passer la nuit ici, au risque d'avoir de gros soucis ?  
Il se mordit les lèvres, essayant de réfléchir à un mot de passe potable pour entrer.  
La gargouille bougea au même moment et dit, d'une voix claire :  
« - Tu es coincé, Harry Potter ? Tu ne te souviens plus de la manière d'entrer chez les Slytherin ? »  
« - Euh… Oui… » répondit Harry en se mordant les lèvres. Il semblait stupide et sûrement qu'à le regarder, il l'était.  
La gargouille semblait le sonder de son regard vide. Elle finit par se pousser, laissant apparaître aux yeux d'Harry la porte donnant sur la salle des Slytherin.  
« - Merci… »  
Il entra en silence. La salle était vaste, décorée de vert et de gris, taillée dans la pierre, et un grand feu réchauffait la salle. Harry fit à nouveau quelque pas, semblant découvrir cette salle. Ho bien sûr il était allé une fois dans la salle des Slytherin, pour faire parler Malfoy, mais c'était il y a longtemps et elle ne ressemblait pas spécialement à la salle qu'il voyait là. Celle-ci semblait plus vaste, plus chaleureuse aussi. Peut être était-ce dû aux statues qui décorait la salle principale, ou les tapis moelleux qui étaient posés à terre ? Harry ne pouvait le dire. Il retira sa cape et se blottit dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné, celui qui était le plus dans le noir.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Il essaya de rassembler les quelques informations qu'il avait apprises, cherchant à tout mettre en ordre.  
Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, et ses yeux se fermèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Peu de temps après, il dormait profondément.

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Il dort si bien… » fit un Slytherin aux cheveux auburn, près du fauteuil. « Tu as bien de la chance ! »  
« - Chance ? Tu parles… Je te rappelle qu'il est avec Draco. »  
« - Un claquement de tes doigts et il retournera à tes pieds. Je suis certain qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi de toute façon… Quitte à être mauvais, on pourrait presque dire qu'il est votre pute à tous les deux. »  
« - Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! » fit le second d'une voix sifflante. « Il n'est pas une pute !! »  
« - Non mais pas loin… Après tout entre toi et ton frère il s'est fait sauté par pas mal de monde… »  
Un regard noir, mais le second Slytherin ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas faux, il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter, le beau gosse était un adolescent en mal de sexe et qui aimait ça. Il ratait des cours pour passer du temps au lit, il préférait passer ses matinées enroulé dans sa couette pour dormir afin de conserver son teint… Mais malgré ça, personne ne lui disait rien, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était « Harry Potter ». Parce que ses parents couvraient ses frasques… Et qu'ils étaient d'excellents professeurs, que Hogwarts aurait été bien en peine de remplacer.  
En réalité, nul n'aurait pu dire pourquoi le directeur laissait passer les écarts divers et variés des Potter et des Malfoy. Certains disaient que tout cela était qu'une question de fric, d'autres disaient que c'était une question de relations intimes.  
En réalité, Snape laissait couler car on lui ordonnait de laisser couler. Il aimait sa place, et la discrétion était de mise. Puis au fur et à mesure des années il s'était bien rendu compte que en ne disant rien, les élèves s'assagissaient seuls. C'était une méthode comme une autre de tenir l'ordre. Lorsque certains en faisaient trop, c'était les préfets et les autres élèves qui calmaient les mauvais esprits.  
Hogwarts tournait tranquillement, et tout allait bien.  
Bien jusqu'à ce que Potter tombe de son balai et que tout soit chamboulé…

Le second Slytherin caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Harry, toujours endormi, et prit une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.  
« - Il ressemble à un ange quand il dort. »  
« - C'est un démon… Qui n'apporte que des mauvais points à Slytherin. »  
« - Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, Zack. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui jeter la pierre. On en fait pas mal de notre côté aussi… »  
« - Ce n'est pas pareil. » fit le dénommé Zack « Toi et ton frère, vous connaissez les limites et vous ne les franchissez pas. Lui, beaucoup trop à notre goût. On veut sortir de Hogwarts diplômé, on veut nos B.U.S.E, et on veut trouver des emplois qui nous conviennent. Il risque de nous faire perdre du temps. Déjà qu'on en perd beaucoup, et que nous devons étudier le double par nos propres moyens, nous aimerons qu'il se calme, qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il fait – qu'il le fasse volontairement ou non. – et qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi comme un gosse ! »  
Le second Slytherin haussa pour la seconde fois les épaules.  
« - J'ai déjà fais tout mon possible pour pouvoir le calmer, et lui expliquer nos points de vue sur ce sujet. Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, que puis-je y faire quoi ? »  
« - Drague-le, drogue-le, bâillonne-le, jette-lui un sort de _nerdium_, mais qu'il travaille… Qu'il arrête de prendre les cours par-dessus la jambe… »  
Les deux Slytherin regardèrent l'endormi.  
« - S'il faut que je lui lance ce sort complexe » finit par dire le second, « alors je lui lancerai… Mais cela risque d'être problématique par la suite, et les conséquences, je m'en lave les mains… »  
« - On verra… On verra comment ça tournera… »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en discutant, alors que Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil.

.::0::.0.::0::.

_Un cri. Il revoit l'accident, il se rappelle le regard mauvais de Dudley, le sourire ironique, sa chute. Il se revoit, le corps qui chute, le murmure qu'il avait émit. Les yeux qui se ferment… Il revoit toutes ses années, ces souvenirs si douloureux, la perte de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Voldemort qui a tout fait pour le tuer, cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. L'argent sur son compte, la cape invisible, le cadeau de son père. La carte des Maraudeurs, cadeau des frères Weasley et création de son père et ses amis._  
_Tous ces souvenirs ne seraient que son imagination ?_  
_Non, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une raison. Mais à qui il pouvait en parler… A qui…_  
_La voix d'Hermione à son oreille._  
_« - Parle-en à Dumbledore… Il a la solution… Parle-lui en… Je vais voir si il y a une quelconque solution dans nos livres… »_  
_La voix de Ron._  
_« - Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un coup de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Après tout nous ne sommes sûr de rien, il est possible que ça soit lui !! »_  
_Peut être, peut être pas. Il n'en savait rien du tout, il ne comprenait rien. Où il était, ce qu'il devait faire… On l'avait toujours forcé à suivre certaines choses, survivre – il se devait de mériter son titre de « Survivant » non ? -, se battre…_  
_Il ne pouvait même pas être tout simplement « Harry Potter ». _  
_La première fois qu'il avait appris qu'il existait le monde des sorciers, il était surpris et ravi de se sentir enfin dans un élément qui semblait l'accepter, et où il avait déchanté assez rapidement, surtout sur le fait qu'il était connu comme le loup blanc. Pensez-vous, Harry Potter, dit le Survivant ! Normal qu'on le connaisse !_  
_Quand il est entré à Hogwarts, il avait fait la connaissance de gens qui lui ressemblaient. Il s'était fait des amis. Avait appris un sport qu'il aimait particulièrement._  
_Il était arrivé à sa seizième année avec des heurts mais il était toujours en vie. Malgré toutes les embrouilles, les tentatives de Voldemort pour le tuer._  
_Et il était désormais un adolescent – avec ses coups de cœur et ses coups de blues – de seize années, qui venait de chuter dans un escalier et qui se réveillait dans un monde de sorcier où il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…_  
_Où tout semblait différent, le fait qu'il soit avec Malfoy – il se refusait à dire homosexuel -, le fait qu'il soit un Slytherin. Tout cela le choquait. Il ne comprenait pas._  
_Ron, qui était son meilleur ami est son ennemi, et Malfoy qui était son ennemi – enfin disons plutôt celui qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, de base il n'avait rien contre Malfoy hormis le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu son amitié, était son petit ami._  
_Le monde à l'envers, totalement…_  
_Sans compter diverses informations que lui avait donné Ginny et qui l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Le Harry qu'il était et le Harry qu'il est semblait être deux entités différentes, deux personnes, comme s'il était un Malfoy… Ou plutôt un sorcier qui désirait s'amuser, qui couchait avec tout ce qui bouge._  
_Tout ceci s'emmêlait dans son esprit…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, poussant presque un cri, faisant également sauter sur leurs fauteuils tous les gens présents dans la salle. Certains lui jetèrent un regard noir et retournèrent dans leurs livres, d'autres ne firent pas plus attention que ça. Seul un des élèves se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
« - Ca va ? » fit-il avec sollicitude.  
« - O… Oui… Merci… Désolé d'avoir crié, un cauchemar… »  
« - Nous en avons tous, surtout quand on est en attente de ses résultats d'examens ! » répondit le vis-à-vis d'Harry. « Je t'accompagnes jusqu'à ta chambre ? »  
Un instant de réflexion, d'hésitation, et Harry accepta.  
« - Je suppose que tu le sais… j'ai un peu perdu la mémoire… et… Je ne me souviens… de rien… Pas même du moyen d'entrer dans la salle commune des Slytherin que de l'endroit où est ma chambre… »  
« - Je vais te montrer. » proposa le Slytherin. « Et le mot de passe, c'est_serpent_, tout simplement. »  
« - Merci… »  
Il le suivit dans l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Hogwarts, pour finalement arriver aux dortoirs. L'air y était agréable, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et à première vue, les chambres étaient grandes et confortable. Le Slytherin s'arrêta devant une porte.  
« - C'est ici ta chambre. Bonne nuit. »  
« - Merci… »  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentait stupide, et encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le Slytherin se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il se releva et avec un sourire, lui annonça :  
« - C'est pour que tu dormes bien. Bonne nuit ! »  
Harry piqua immédiatement un fard, trop choqué pour réagir. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers un lit qui lui semblait le sien.  
Que faire…  
Il verrait demain, et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, suivrait réellement un conseil d'Hermione, en parler avec Dumbledore. Si tant est que Dumbledore existe dans ce monde – il supputait le fait que ça devait être soit un monde à la façon miroir du Riséd, soit un monde parallèle, avec les sorciers on pouvait s'attendre à tout -, il pourrait tout lui expliquer et avoir des conseils sur quoi faire…

.::0::.0.::0::.

Le Slytherin ressortit de sa salle commune et chercha quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Il bouscula un Préfet, s'excusa, et se dépêcha d'avancer. Il avait un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, et ses sourcils blonds tranchaient avec ses cheveux noirs, indiquant une teinture. Il cherchait quelqu'un.  
Lorsqu'il trouva la personne désirée – Draco Malfoy – il s'arrêta et le prit par le bras.  
« - J'ai à te parler. »  
« - Je n'ai rien à te dire. »  
« - Moi si, surtout quand c'est à propos de Harry. »  
Le blond eut son regard qui s'assombrit. Il sentait encore sur sa joue – laquelle portait joliment sa marque d'ailleurs – le poing de Harry. Il aurait presque préféré un sort, ça durait moins longtemps…  
« - Il a quoi ? » fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait quand même une légère angoisse.  
« - Rien. Il est totalement déphasé, comme s'il venait d'arriver dans ce monde. »  
« - Stupide. Tu sais parfaitement que les mondes parallèles n'existent pas. »  
Un haussement d'épaules.  
« - Peut être mais à moins que Harry ait une perte de mémoire et qui influe sur son attitude… »  
« - Tu sais très bien que ça existe, ces symptômes. »  
« - … Je ne vois pas ce qui ferait qu'il changerai du tout au tout comme il est actuellement. » termina le Slytherin, sans hausser la voix.  
Draco haussa à son tour les épaules, regardant derrière le Slytherin, un point imaginaire.  
« - Tout ce que je vois c'est que Harry est différent. Et je ne sais pas comment remédier à ce souci… »  
Le Slytherin baissa la tête.  
« - Le temps. Il n'y a que ça à mon avis qui fera que Harry retrouvera la mémoire. Il faut lui laisser du temps. »  
Un silence s'instaura entre les deux élèves. Un silence lourd, presque douloureux.  
« - Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. Je voudrai réviser un cours pour la potion. »  
« - Toi réviser ? Première nouveauté ! Bon, et bien bonne nuit, bonne révision. »  
Alors que Draco s'en allait, le Slytherin lui dit, d'un ton moqueur :  
« - C'est moi qui ait raccompagné Harry dans sa chambre… Et il a des lèvres très douces. »  
Draco se tourna et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais ne réagit pas. Il tourna au coin du couloir, disparaissant à la vue du Slytherin. Ce dernier avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
« - Et ce n'est qu'un début, Drake… Ce n'est qu'un début. »

A suivre

_(1) _Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était une maladie, ne mal tournez pas la phrase d'Harry.  
_(2)_ Je sais que ça fait un peu private joke, je m'excuse, mais imaginez une vieille pub avec Chico… ;) si vous voyez pas, je peux pas décrire plus, désolée !  
_(3_)_Note pour moi : à réécrire sûrement, passage délicat et mal foutu._  
_(4)_ Yeux bleus ou verts ? Je n'en ai plus souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Kierane (Kieraneatfree.fr [remplacez le at par un  
**Pairing :** Boaf… Un peu de tout.  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient… Ce qui est bien dommage, mais bon. Seul Ryan et Loki m'appartiennent en « chair » et en os… Et je défie quiconque de les toucher sans ma permission. Néanmoins, le reste appartient à J.K.Rowling, à elle seule, et je ne lui enlèverai jamais la maternité de son « bébé ».  
**Rating :** PG 15 à R selon les chapitres. PG15 pour celui-ci. // Je suis désolée je ne connais pas les nouveaux rating (Il faudra que je me mette à jour.)

**Couple : **Hétéros, Homo, Trio. [Pas de nom c'est volontaire.  
**Spoilers :** N'ayant pas lu les tomes 5&6, mais ayant lu le 7, il est possible que j'adapte certaines choses oui. Mais rien qui ne ferait d'énormes énormes spoilers.  
**Genre** : Magique (on s'en serait pas douté !) se mêlant à un univers alternatif (et vous comprendrez très rapidement pourquoi je note ça.)

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos review et vos +fav. (Je me répète j'ai l'impression ) J'espère qu ce chapitre trois continuera de vous plaire, car on commence à s'enfoncer réellement dans l'histoire… (Et moi je m'embourbe :p)

. :: Tu as pris ma place ::.  
. :: Chapitre troisième : un Malfoy peut en cacher un autre… ::.

Le matin arriva plus vite que ne l'aurai espéré Harry Potter. Ses rêves avaient été très agités, et il s'était levé plus tôt pour retirer les draps souillés de sueur… et d'autres fluides.  
Etre un adolescent a des bons côtés, mais en a beaucoup de mauvais également.  
Harry passa ensuite sous la douche, s'habilla rapidement et se regarda dans la glace. Il ne savait pas comment coiffer ces satanés cheveux noirs. Outre le fait qu'ils soient trop longs à son goût, ils restaient continuellement ébouriffés, ce qui le faisait plus que jamais ressembler à son père. Il tenta vainement de les démêler sous quelques jurons bien sentis, et finit par abandonner lorsqu'il sentit sa propre brosse, rétive à ses gestes, casser sous un mouvement plus sec que les autres. Plus que jamais ses cheveux semblaient en faire qu'à leurs têtes… Si tant est l'expression pouvait s'y appliquer…  
Il finit par abandonner. Hermione, qui avait elle aussi des cheveux en broussaille pourrait sans doute l'aider et trouver une coiffure convenable autre que celle qu'il avait là…

Retournant dans le dortoir, il posa ses affaires près de sa valise, et sortit pour se diriger dans la grande salle. Son estomac commençait à gronder et il espérait que les elfes de maison avaient fait un petit déjeuner aussi bon et qui vous remplit l'estomac qu'à l'habitude.  
Il fut surpris de voir la salle aussi peu remplie. Habituellement, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà prêts et mangeaient en papotant à voix basse, alors que là il y avait très peu d'élèves, et des tables plus ou moins remplies de nourriture. Il s'installa à une table assez garnie, se servit du jus de citrouille et mangea ce qu'il y avait sur la table, l'esprit ailleurs.  
« - Harry ! »  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête en entendant la voix de son amie et sourit. Hermione s'installa près de lui, se servit, et lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Secouant la tête, Harry soupira.  
« - Je ne me souviens de quasiment rien… J'arrive pas non plus à enlever ces foutus nœuds, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »  
Hermione le regarda attentivement et le serra dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, sentant comme une sorte de tension descendre peu à peu à force de sentir Hermione le serrer dans ses bras.  
« - Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tout va bien aller. Ca arrive qu'on ait des pertes de mémoire lors de chutes… Ta mémoire te reviendra à un moment ou à un autre, tu verras. »  
« - Ce n'est pas que la perte de ma mémoire qui m'inquiète ! C'est un tout, Hermine ! (1) Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai des souvenirs qui sont… étrange, comme Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle, sorcier qui a décidé d'être le maître du monde des sorciers et qui tuait toute personne qui lui barrait le chemin, Ron qui est sensé être mon meilleur ami et la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, alors que je vois qu'en réalité, nous ne pouvons pas nous voir ; mes parents, sensés être morts par Voldemort, et que vois-je ? Mes parents amoureux, plus amoureux que jamais, qui sont professeurs ici ! Mes cheveux, que j'ai toujours eu courts – dans mes souvenirs du moins – et là qui sont tellement longs que j'ai réussi à casser la brosse en essayant d'enlever ces nœuds. Et j'en passe ! Tout est changé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir une quelconque relation avec Malfoy… »  
« - Lequel Malfoy ? » le coupa calmement Hermione. « Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux Malfoy qui te courent après, bien que tu ais choisi de sortir avec Draco. »  
« - P… Quoi ? »  
Un silence.  
« - Je me doutais que ça aussi tu allais l'oublier… Bon je vais t'expliquer… »  
Hermione poussa un soupir, retira une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, et se mit à lui expliquer son adolescence.  
« - Tu as commencé à avoir une réelle vie sexuelle assez tôt… Vu qu'à 13 ans tu as commencé à t'intéresser au sexe faible. Seulement la fille avec qui tu es sorti ne te convenait pas et tu as rapidement arrêté toute relation avec elle. – d'ailleurs, elle t'en veut toujours… bref. – Un an plus tard, après de multiples coups d'une nuit, comme tu le disais si bien, tu as commencé à lorgner aussi du côté des hommes. Certains ont acceptés immédiatement de sortir avec toi, souvent des coups d'une nuit, puis les frères Malfoy ont commencé à vraiment te tourner autour… »  
« - Les … Frères ? Mais Draco est fils unique ! »  
« - Non… Il a un frère jumeau (2), Loki Lucian Malfoy. Ca a toujours été une compétition entre eux d'essayer de t'avoir dans leur lit, car autant Draco est sérieux et fidèle, autant Loki est plutôt du genre flirt en tout genre. Toi et Loki vous êtes sorti … Environ trois mois ensembles, et vous avez rompu d'un commun accord. Seulement depuis un an et demi tu es officiellement avec Draco, et même si ce dernier accepte tes petites frasques nocturnes, il n'aime pas savoir que Loki te court après. Ils ont beau être jumeaux, tu es leur source d'engueulades constantes. »  
Harry écoutait sans rien dire. Ceci expliquait cela. Ou du moins pourquoi Draco semblait si possessif envers lui.  
« - Il ressemble à quoi, ce… Loki Lucian Malfoy ? »  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
« - A un Malfoy… Souvent irritant, souvent chiant, mais présent quand on a besoin de lui. Il ressemble à Draco, vu que c'est son jumeau. »  
« - Tu sais aussi bien que moi certains jumeaux sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit… Mais je veux dire, physiquement ? »  
« - Il a des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds argents, des cheveux longs et ondulés – on s'est toujours demandé comment il pouvait les avoir ondulés alors que son père et Draco les ont raides – une bouche assez fine et racé, des traits sensuels et très princiers. Il ressemble beaucoup à Malfoy Père jeune, paraît-il. Je trouve qu'il a juste un visage très expressif et … racé. » termina Hermione en rougissant.  
Harry eut un petit rire amusé.  
« - Je ne te savais pas intéressée par les Malfoy, Hermione. »  
« - Je ne le suis pas ! Moi je suis très intéressée par Neville… mais lui ne me remarque pas… »  
Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle termina ces mots.  
« - Tu lui as déjà dis ce que tu ressentais pour lui, Herm' ? »  
« - Non. »  
« - Pourquoi ? »  
Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait _n'essaye pas d'en savoir plus_. Il soupira et termina de manger silencieusement son porridge, alors qu'un silence pesant planait entre eux.  
« - Au fait tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »  
Harry leva la tête.  
« - Oui. Pourrais-tu m'aider pour … pour mes cheveux… ? Je sais que… Enfin c'est gênant et dégradant pour moi… que… de… tu vois… »  
Plus il bafouillait, plus le visage d'Hermione s'éclairait et s'amusait de le voir aussi gêné.  
« - Suis-moi. Je vais t'aider. »  
Alors qu'ils se levaient d'un ensemble parfait, Harry croisa Ginny. La petite rouquine lui jeta un regard bizarre, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait bien aimé lui parler, et se rappela – seulement maintenant – qu'il aurait du la voir la veille au soir dans les toilettes des préfets au troisième étage…  
« - Herm'… Je pourrai te demander un service ? »  
« - Hmm hmm ? »  
« - La Post'hiboux est toujours au même endroit ici ? »  
« - Oui bien sûr, ils n'ont jamais changé de place. Ta chouette y est d'ailleurs, il y a longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir. »  
« - J'irai tout à l'heure… j'ai une lettre à envoyer. »  
« - Ho ho… Un petit mot doux pour ton cher et tendre ? »  
« - Hermione, tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire, je ne veux avoir aucun contact avec Malfoy. Quel qu'il soit. Je voudrai surtout me remettre sur les rails au plus vite. »  
Pour certaines raisons, il avait préféré admettre qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, plutôt qu'il devait dire que non, il n'était pas chez lui, que tout ce qu'il voyait là n'était pas ce qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Parfois, un petit mensonge peut sauver une grosse vérité. Et peu importait où il était, il devait admettre qu'avoir ses parents, c'était la plus belle chose au monde qui pouvait lui arriver. Bon être avec Draco Malfoy, en revanche, n'était pas son rêve… Mais il acceptait plus ou moins cette idée, bien que le simple fait de s'imaginer dans ses bras lui donnait des frissons (3).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain la plus proche, Hermione sortit d'une poche sa baguette et murmura une formule. Aussitôt, les cheveux d'Harry se firent plus doux, démêlés et attachés en une jolie natte serrée, lui battant les reins. Mais ils restaient ébouriffés sur le crâne.  
« - Pratique ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas sur toi ? »  
« - Parce que mes cheveux sont bien trop épais pour arriver à faire quelque chose de correct et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer quasiment une heure à me mettre de la brillantine ou du gel pour qu'ils tiennent tranquilles. Le sort ne tient sur moi qu'environ une heure voire deux quand j'ai de la chance. Puis toi tu y fais attention… Moi à vrai dire, tu as bien vu, je les garde assez court exprès. C'est plus pratique… »  
« - Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort… » murmura Harry.  
« - _Cappilum Nervia_ » répondit aussitôt Hermione.  
Un sourire. Puis les deux adolescents se quittèrent, chacun n'oubliant pas les cours à suivre, ainsi que les examens à la fin de l'année, qui était trop proche au goût d'Hermione…

.::0::.0.::0::.

« - Merci. » fit Harry à la superbe chouette effraie qui s'envolait avec un précieux message. Il se retira de la Post'hiboux et retourna près de sa salle commune. La journée était passée passablement bien et assez rapidement, malgré l'horrible cours de potion. Même si ce n'était pas « son » Snape – si on pouvait dire ! Mais bon, les cours ne s'étaient pas trop mal passés, la potion avait réussi à être d'une couleur verdâtre au lieu de bleu prévue, et aucun souci autrement. Non, il y avait des progrès. Et pas une grosse perte non plus côté points pour Slytherin.

Slytherin. Non décidément, Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était dans le groupe des serpents. Ils avaient beau avoir quelques qualités, pour Harry, ils avaient surtout les pires défauts du monde, surtout celui d'être fourbes et de faire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête quand ils désiraient quelque chose.  
Lui, il aimait les couleurs de Gryffindor, rouge et or, et non le vert et argent. Il aimait tout ce qui faisait Gryffindor, et non Slytherin…  
A vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de ses hormones, qui se mettaient aux aguets dès qu'elles voyaient un certain Ravenclaw blond…  
Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et se massa les tempes. Il avait les parchemins à écrire pour Lupin (_Avec des noix d'herbulacée et de l'huile de caocabum, vous démontrerez en 3 parchemins l'utilité du baume anti brûlures), _et quelques révisions, sans compter le rendez-vous qu'il avait redonné à Ginny. En bref, il allait avoir une soirée bien remplie, en espérant à son tour que la jeune fille ne lui pose pas un lapin. Pas comme lui hier soir…  
Bon, il avait complètement occulté le rendez-vous, absorbé par ses pensées, soit. Mais il avait quand même oublié…  
Il retourna rapidement dans la grande salle travailler.

Alors qu'il terminait le dernier parchemin (où, comme d'habitude, il avait recraché plus de blabla que de réels arguments, un petit hibou surexcité se posa près de lui en hululant.  
Harry sourit et tendit la main.  
« - Coq ! Il y avait bien longtemps que je t'avais pas vu. »  
Un nouveau hululement joyeux et le petit hibou lui tendit sa patte. Seulement, il était tellement surexcité et heureux de transmettre le message que Harry eut bien du mal à l'attraper pour lire le message.  
L'écriture, petite et serrée, avait été écrite à la hâte. Les petits ronds sur les « i » lui indiquèrent, sans même qu'il lise la signature, qu'il savait qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce message.

« _Salut Harry,_  
_D'accord pour ce soir, j'essayerai d'être à l'heure. Je comprends pour hier, j'aurai juste aimé que tu me préviennes._  
_Ginny »_

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry et il caressa un bref instant la tête du petit hibou.   
« - Aucune réponse, merci Coq. »  
Un dernier hululement ravi, et il s'envola. Harry le regarda partir, pensif. Il se demandait encore quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles Ginny n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer les difficultés de Draco.  
Sûrement qu'il avait une bonne raison, - peut être la même dont lui avait parlé Hermione ce matin, et qui s'appelait Loki – mais il s'en inquiétait quand même. Il avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter le fait qu'il était ouvertement en couple avec Malfoy.  
Sans doute que Malfoy l'avait compris, car il n'avait pas cherché à le voir de la journée. Et rien qu'en ça, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Peut être qu'il avait compris qu'Harry avait besoin de se remettre sur pieds, si ce n'était autre chose.   
_Puis après tout il faut admettre qu'il a un beau cul, Malfoy… Très beau…_  
Hem. Reprenons-nous. Il n'allait pas se convaincre de ce qu'il était tout de même ! Ou de ce qu'il ressentait !!  
Il ferma les yeux, recommença à se masser les tempes, oubliant ses derniers travaux en cours.

.::0::.0.::0::.

L'avantage, quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy, ce n'était pas uniquement le fait d'avoir une « belle gueule » comme aimait à lui dire beaucoup d'élèves de sa classe, c'était d'avoir un pedigree long comme le bras et de faire ainsi partie de l'élite des sorciers.  
Et qui disait élite des sorciers, disait bien souvent bon nombre de jeunes gens intéressés pour se marier, histoire de faire partie également de cette « élite ».   
Beaucoup aimaient à sortir avec Loki pour une partie de plaisir, du bon temps, alors que ces mêmes personnes s'intéressaient de plus près à Draco pour un bon temps sur une durée de plusieurs années et… une bague au doigt.  
Seulement les fils Malfoy n'étaient pas du genre à vouloir se marier jeunes. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Et il était également de notoriété publique que les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas ensembles. Qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Pour quelle raison, nul ne le savait, hormis peut être la famille Potter, qui restait très unie à la famille Malfoy.

Draco soupira à fendre les pierres, assis dans un fauteuil confortable de sa salle commune. Harry lui manquait.  
Son Harry. Le Harry qu'il connaissait, le Harry qui l'envoyait balader, lui qui le regardait d'un air moqueur ou bien en colère.  
Le Harry qui se collait à lui durant les séances photos et l'effleurait en faisant l'innocent. Celui qui le regardait avec un regard de braise, des lèvres qui chuchotaient des mots crus et qui se frottait insidieusement, faisant monter le désir en flèche.  
Oui. Son Harry lui manquait. Et le fait que Harry soit si distant à cause de cet accident ne l'enchantait pas. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait constamment cette envie d'avoir Harry près de lui, c'était le fait quasi physique de le _voir_, le _toucher_. Ca en devenait douloureux.  
Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant de se raviser.  
Il avait deux mots à dire à son frère à propos d'un incident, hier.

.::0::.0.::0::.

_Un hôpital. Une chambre rythmée par les portes qui s'ouvrent, laissant entrer des infirmières, des docteurs, et les « bip ! » des machines. Bip qui indiquait un cœur qui battait._  
_Un corps allongé sur un lit blanc, visage émacié, aussi blanc que les draps._  
_L'infirmière qui le lavait en cet instant s'arrêta et caressa la joue veloutée, l'air navrée._  
_Personne, non jamais personne ne venait voir ce pauvre adolescent._  
_La seule personne qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital avait ensuite admis du bout des lèvres qu'il était tombé « par accident » des escaliers, puis n'était plus jamais revenu. Pourtant, d'après les papiers remplis pour l'acceptation du jeune homme dans l'hosto, il semblait être son oncle. _  
_Oncle qui visiblement n'avait que faire d'un jeune hospitalisé dans le coma._  
_Les médecins n'étaient pas particulièrement positifs sur ce cas, ne lui donnant plus beaucoup de semaines à vivre. D'après eux, vu qu'il était dans le coma, il n'était qu'un légume qui prenait un lit… Un légume parmi d'autres, dans la pièce des réanimations (4)._  
_Son cœur se fatiguait, il avait des carences flagrantes – mangeait-il au moins à sa faim ? -, et sa maigreur faisait peur. Son corps était également épuisé._  
_Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir tenir ce rythme ?_  
_Les médecins ne lui donnaient plus beaucoup de temps à vivre…_

.::0::.0.::0::.

Alors que Harry et Ginny ressortaient discrètement ensembles de la pièce où ils avaient eu rendez-vous, Draco serrait les poings. Il les avait surpris, sortant tous les deux. Et son imagination ajoutée à sa jalousie le dévorait. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.  
Non.   
Harry ne ferait pas ça. Il le savait. Il détestait les Weasley. Et ce n'était pas parce que cette fille avait l'air un tant soit peu… mignonne… - après tout il aimait pas les filles, lui – que son Harry était avec elle…  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de se calmer, et tourna les talons, errant dans les couloirs de Hogwarts pour retourner à sa salle commune…

.::0::.0.::0::.

La discussion avec Ginny lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, entre autre sur sa relation avec les Malfoy et la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses parents. Visiblement, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec, leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais étant leur fils unique, James et Lily lui passaient tout. Harry eut un instant de réflexion, se demandant si il pouvait être si infect que ça… A écouter Ginny, il était un pur Slytherin, fourbe et cruel. Et que – paraît-il – ce qu'il avait fait à Bill et la punition que lui avaient infligé les Weasley avait été amplement méritée.  
Des informations importantes, mais également une sorte de claque qu'il avait reçu. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas un saint, qui l'était de toute façon ?, mais être à ce point et être une telle copie du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait lui donnait envie de vomir. Son attitude l'écoeurait. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant tout le monde lui disait qu'il avait changé, et pour cause ! Passer du libertin à un élève plus calme et travailleur, il y avait de quoi être surpris. Une autre chose aussi qui l'avait étonné, c'était qu'il y avait non plus 7 années de sorcellerie à Hogwarts, mais 8. La majorité étant à 17 ans, les jeunes sorciers pouvaient s'il le désiraient faire ou non cette année, mais il était préférable pour eux et s'ils voulaient trouver un bon travail de continuer.  
Il s'assit dans un coin sombre, réfléchissant, et jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec le bout de sa natte.  
Les informations qu'il avait apprit devaient être digérées, et Harry avait bien du mal à les accepter. Il ne s'imaginait pas comme un emmerdeur… Du moins pas à ce point, il savait qu'il avait toujours attiré les ennuis comme une mouche était attirée par le sucre. Mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Ginny, il n'y avait pas que ses cours qui pâtissaient de ses humeurs. Les autres élèves aussi, et bien qu'il soit avec Draco officiellement, il s'autorisait régulièrement des petits coups d'une nuit. Puis les jetait le lendemain. Comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux.  
Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux et eut comme un flash. Il se vit les yeux clos, couché sur un lit, un air ennuyé sur le visage, les cheveux étalés sur un oreiller blanc, et au dessus de lui, un blond musclé, l'air extasié. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer au lit. Comme si son compagnon de lit n'arrivait pas à le satisfaire.  
Il les rouvrit et glissa ses doigts près de ses tempes, pour se les masser. Il avait mal à la tête. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, ce n'était guère possible autrement.  
Ou alors c'est qu'il était vraiment…  
« - Monsieur Potter… »  
Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, surpris.  
« - Encore en train de traîner. 25 points de moins à Slytherin. »  
« - Je suis désolé Monsieur Black… J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées… »  
« - Tiens… Vous feriez donc preuve d'une certaine réflexion, Potter ? J'espère que ces mêmes réflexions vont enfin vous pousser à travailler… Cela serait … Dangereux pour vous, sinon. »  
La voix froide, calculatrice fit frissonner le jeune homme. Habituellement, lui qui était si content de voir Sirius avait peur de cette représentation, trop « snapienne » à son goût. Pire encore, il semblait plus chatouilleux que jamais et retirait tous points possibles aux différentes classes. Peut lui importait qui était où… A croire qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à retirer les points de ses élèves.  
« - Retournez donc dans votre salle commune, Potter, et travaillez un peu. Cela changera sûrement agréablement vos professeurs de ce revirement. Que vous soyez tombé de balai est une chose, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous cajoler comme pourraient le faire vos parents. »  
Harry marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et s'éloigna, sous le regard froid de Sirius.  
Décidément, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait cette vie. Il avait tous les défauts, se retrouvait sans son consentement avec un Malfoy, était Slytherin… Non rien de ça ne lui plaisait. Sauf le fait d'avoir ses parents et de ne pas avoir à retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait goûté trop longtemps – ou était-ce réellement un rêve ? – le fait d'être orphelin et inspirer la pitié parce qu'on était le _Survivant._ Au moins ici il n'avait aucune cicatrice et Voldemort ne semblait pas exister.  
Arrivée à sa salle commune, il bredouilla quelque chose à l'intention de la gargouille qui lui laissa le passage sans difficulté. Alors qu'il rentrait, il bouscula quelqu'un et s'excusa.  
« - Désolé… »  
« - Pas de mal. »  
Cette voix… C'était le Slytherin d'hier, celui qui lui avait montré le chemin jusqu'au dortoir et qui avait…. Hm.  
« - Désolé pour hier. » fit le Slytherin avec un grand sourire. « Mais tu avais l'air si mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas gêné. »  
Harry grogna quelque chose, et le sourire du Slytherin s'élargit.  
« - J'ai cru d'ailleurs comprendre que tu ne me reconnaissais pas. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, tu sauras rapidement qui je suis va ! Je préfère garder le mystère pour le moment, c'est assez… amusant et excitant. »  
Un nouveau grognement.  
« - Ho j'y pense. Nous avons notre sortie spéciale à Pré-au-Lard demain et nous avons des groupes déjà formés, ils sont sur le mur près de la cheminée. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas de devoir faire équipe avec moi. »  
« - Non… » grogna Harry qui se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
Mais en voyant le monde, il changea d'avis et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, fit apparaître un livre et se plongea dedans.

.::0::.0.::0::.

**« - Harry ? »**  
Le jeune sorcier leva la tête à son nom.  
« - Hm ? »  
Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant qui lui avait parlé.  
« - Cédric ?! »  
**« - Bonjour… Je suis venu te voir car il y avait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé… »**  
Harry déglutit et se mordit les lèvres. Que pouvait-il bien dire au fantôme ?  
**« - J'ai appris que tu avais eu un accident de quiddicht et que ta mémoire te faisait défaut ? »**  
« - Oui… »  
Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de Cédric. Il s'installa à côté de Harry, sans pour autant vouloir le toucher.  
**« - Tu sais… Je suis content de pouvoir te parler… Tu dois être l'une des seules personnes qui s'intéresse à moi sans avoir un autre but en tête. La plupart des autres élèves croient que parce que je ne leur répond pas à leurs paroles je suis sourd et muet… Alors ils viennent souvent me voir pour me parler de leurs soucis. »**  
« - Tu joue le psy, donc… »  
Un rire léger s'éleva de la forme spectrale.  
**« - Oui, mais je t'avoue que de longues années d'écoute ont fait que je commence à tout savoir sur tout dans cette école, parfois même les relations des professeurs… C'est amusant quelque fois. D'autre fois, je me dis que j'aimerai être encore vivant et pouvoir continuer ma vie, au lieu de rester ici… »**  
Il poussa un long soupir puis regarda à nouveau Harry.  
**« - Je sais qu'en toi je peux avoir confiance… Tu es sans doute le seul ami que j'ai depuis que je suis mort ; quand j'ai eu cet accident, personne ne s'est aperçu de mon décès. Comme si aucune personne de ma classe ne se souciait de mon absence !! »**  
En cet instant, Harry songea à Mimi. Elle aussi était morte bêtement, et personne ne s'était soucié de son absence… Il songea à Mimi. Outre le fait qu'elle était particulièrement agaçante quand elle se mettait à pleurer, elle pouvait être passablement sympathique. _Ou utile…_ songea Harry en repensant à l'œuf d'or, lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Sans Mimi, il aurait sans doute cherché sans trouver.  
« **- Tu te rends compte… »** Murmura Cédric, l'air triste. **« Personne ne s'est aperçu que j'avais du sang qui coulait de ma tête et qu'un morceau de miroir s'était fiché dans ma tête… Non, personne… »**  
Il secoua la tête et Harry vit effectivement une partie plus sombre vers la tempe gauche du fantôme. Sûrement là où le miroir était entré. Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de Cédric, puis arrêta son geste.  
« - Tu es… Tu es heureux, au moins, ici ? »  
**« - On peut dire ça. »** sourit Cédric. **« J'ai des gens en qui je peux avoir confiance, j'ai pleins de confidences et j'ai des gens que je considère comme de réels amis. Puis j'adore voir tes séances photos avec Draco. Vous savez très bien poser, toi et lui. »**  
Harry se rembrunit légèrement, puis resserra ses jambes autour de ses bras. Il détourna la tête avant de le remercier du bout des lèvres.  
**« - Tu as l'air gêné. »** constata Cédric.  
« - Non, mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que j'ai du mal à tout assimiler… » fit Harry, exprimant pour la première fois les craintes qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. « J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, et d'avoir fait un affreux rêve, qui s'est déroulé sur des années. »  
**« - Tu sais, personne ne connaît les pouvoirs du subconscient et de l'inconscient… Ce rêve que tu penses avoir fait était sûrement réel, mais tu es quand même ici chez toi. Tu verras, tout te reviendra rapidement en mémoire, je suis sûr. »**  
Harry hocha la tête, mais n'était pas aussi affirmatif que Cédric. Il soupira et se leva.  
« - Je vais aller me coucher, demain est une nouvelle journée qui commence… »  
**« - Ne te laisse pas abattre, Harry. Tout se passera bien. »**  
Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, pensif.

A suivre

(1) Je vous disais dans le chapitre 1 que ce surnom allait lui revenir, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs on saura rapidement pourquoi elle se fait surnommer Hermine.  
(2) Je sais bien qu'à y réfléchir ça fait téléphoné mon truc, mais je préfère que ça soit Draco qui ait un jumeau (qui **n'est pas **un GS, je le rappelle) plutôt que Harry qui ait une sœur parfaite en tout point… Vous verrez que le jumeau de Draco peut être une vraie peste.  
(3) Quel genre de frissons ? Imaginez.  
(4 ) Besoin d'infos, je vérifierai où on met les personnes dans le coma.


End file.
